


Fall to Sin

by GalahadThePure



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sin Eater Urianger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure
Summary: "Finally, we're all going home.""No... not all of us..."
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Fall to Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen so much beautiful art and gpose mods of Sin Eater Urianger, so I had to contribute to this AU. Enjoy the feels.

“It’s finally time,” the Warrior of Darkness smiled, “We’re all going home.”

It was over. It was all finally over. The First had been saved from the brink of destruction: the night sky had returned, the unsundered had been vanquished, and only a handful of sin eaters remained, easily manageable by the myriad of newly awakened Warriors of Light. The woman at the heart of this rebellion against a dying world’s fate, the Warrior of Darkness herself, now stood amidst her dear allies and lifelong friends, ready to take them back to their bodies, to their home in the Source. Yet there was still a bittersweet sadness that hung in the air, especially from a certain hyuran gunbreaker.

“No… not all of us…” the man grumbled.

The Miqo’te sorceress, Y’Shtola, placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to offer at least a sliver of empathy for the man. The Scions of the Seventh Dawn were fierce warriors, enlisted into a war that was not theirs to fight. Yet still they persisted. They brought night, brought peace, brought hope to all of Norvrandt, blessed the lives of all those whose paths they crossed. But war was not without casualties.

“Thancred,” she consoled, “Please don’t blame yourself. He knew very well what would happen to him, but he did it to ensure we could all return home safely.”

“You think I can just forget about him?” Thancred snapped.

“We’re not asking you to forget. You can weep. You can mourn. You can scream and lament until your voice goes hoarse. But don’t let his sacrifice be in vain. You must return home to the Source with us.”

“It just doesn’t feel right… We were supposed to all return together…”

“Thancred, if not for us, do it for him. Return with us and live on for him.”

The Hyur clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. His heart still ached for their lost ally. This fallen soul belonged to one he had grown so close to, one who had changed him for the better, one who he was looking forward to starting fresh with when he returned to the Source. But he was gone. He would never return. The future with him that Thancred had hoped for, planned for, yearned for; it was gone, shattered like glass beyond hope of salvation.

“Fine…” Thancred conceded, defeat and rage still lingering in his tone, “Well, let’s get this over with then…”

The party turned to the Nu Mou scholar, Beq Lugg, who arranged four white auracite vessels before them. In addition to the one that held the memories of the Exarch, they now had one left over. They looked at the additional crystal, pondering what to do with it.

“Wait,” Thancred interjected, “Can you lay out the last auracite anyway? Even if he isn’t here… at least…”

“No need to explain,” Beq Lugg replied, “Having spent so much time with your dear friend, I can understand your attachment. Even if it’s merely a sentimental gesture, if it will help you heal through your mourning, I see no harm in complying with your request.”

“Thank you.”

The Nu Mou set out the last crystal, standing sentinel where the final member of their party would be. He died a heroes death, one that helped the Scions and the Warriors of Darkness turn the tides of their fight, but that still didn’t make it hurt any less. Having finished their preparations, the Nu Mou cleared their throat, facing the valiant warriors.

“Very well then,” Beq Lugg asked, “Are we ready to begin?”

The Scions nodded.

“Good, good,” the Nu Mou replied, “Now close your eyes and attune to the crystal before you. Your soul will enter the auracite and allow you to be safely herded across the sea of stars.”

Y’Shtola turned to her allies, smirking as they prepared to depart.

“I’ll see you all on the other side,” she said.

Everyone closed their eyes, holding their hands out to the crystals before them. The Warrior of Darkness took a deep breath, watching as her friends’ bodies grew translucent, then transparent, until one by one, they were each absorbed into their own auracite. First Alphinaud, then Alisaie, then Y’Shtola. But before Thancred could disappear into the crystal, he pulled his hand away, his body slowly becoming opaque again. Both the Roegadyn woman and Nu Mou still in the room looked at him in shock, Beq Lugg panicking about the state of his aether.

“Are you mad?” Beq Lugg scolded, “Your soul has become too unstable to remain in this world. Do you truly wish to remain here?”

“I can’t go back…” Thancred sighed, “I can’t go back without him…”

“Thancred, lad,” the Warrior of Darkness said, “I know how much it ‘urts, but think about what yer doin’ here! Once someone turns, there’s no going back. We all know this.”

“Ceiglona,” he said, “I’m sorry, but I’ve made up my mind. I’m staying here.”

The Warrior of Darkness closed her eyes, her head tilting down in mourning. She knew how painful this was for him. It felt like a dagger thrust through her heart when their ally fell. He was her closest friend in the Scions, and died shielding her from a Lightwarden’s blow. But he was so much more to Thancred, and the guilt that she had a hand in robbing the two of them of a happy future together sat like lead in her stomach.

“I… Thancred… I understand,” she consoled, “It hurts so godsdamned much for me, I can’t even imagine how much yer sufferin’. Look ‘ere lad, I’m not gonna force ye to come back with us, but just think fer a moment. Sure ye decide to stay ‘ere. What ‘appens next? With ‘ow much you lot have been faintin’, do ye think you’ll even last that long? What’s the point of stayin’ if it means yer death?”

“I am compelled to agree with the Warrior of Darkness, Thancred,” Beq Lugg added, “Given your current aether density, I suspect your soul will only remain intact for another month at most. And even then, you may very well find yourself fainting and meeting an untimely demise at the hands of stray Eaters. Is that truly what you want?”

“I wish I could say it wasn’t,” Thancred confessed, “And I know there is still much work to be done on the Source. But I fear I am selfish… I cannot go any further without closure. Please my friend, I have but one last request of you. Should I come out of it alive, I will return with you. But if not, please respect my decision. This is the only way I will find happiness, Ceiglona. Please offer me this one last chance.”

“Seven ‘ells Thancred,” Ceiglona sighed, “Very well. I’ll ‘ear you out. Tell me, what is your request?”

***

Thancred felt himself fading in and out of consciousness as he and the Warrior of Darkness flew away from the Crystarium on a dual seated Amaro, bound for a familiar haven in Lyhe Mheg. But he couldn’t give in to this aether sickness. Who was to say Ceiglona wouldn’t just force him into the auracite while he was unconscious? The bleached white grass and lavender tree leaves of Lakeland slowly gave way to the verdant hills of the land of the Fae, the land where he created so many fond memories. Thancred could still remember travelling here with Ryne, swimming in Longmirror Lake and playing with the Pixies, all with _him_ by their side. Knowing that he was gone made these memories feel hollow, but memories were sadly all he had left. The only way Thancred would see his beautiful golden eyes, hear his voice that flowed as smooth as silk, admire his every beauty and imperfection, was in the his cherished memories. The Amaro landed on the ground in Lyda Lran, several faefolk flitting over to greet the visitors.

“Oh! Look look!” a rather excitable pixie beamed, “It’s the King’s Sapling and the blademan!”

“What brings you here to our beautiful kingdom?” another wondered.

“Just tying up some loose ends,” Thancred replied.

“Beloved friends of the King will always be welcome here!” another fae smiled, “But be warned. A Sin Eater has been spotted around the Bookman’s Shelves lately. It exudes the same raw power as the Cardinal Virtues themselves!”

“Is that so?” Thancred asked.

“Oy, Thancred,” Ceiglona interrupted, placing a hand on his shoulder, “I don’t like where this is going.”

“Please just trust me Ceiglona,” Thancred begged, “If I need help, I’ll shoot out an SOS cartridge from my gunblade.”

“If ye insist…” she fretted.

“You just wait here,” Thancred said, “I hopefully won’t be long.”

Thancred walked away from the small fae town, bound for the very place he was warned to avoid, the Bookman’s Shelves. Such a place held such fond memories for him. Besides, hearing that a Sin Eater had been seen around that area made the cogs in his mind turn, giving him a hunch that inspired hope within him, even if only a little bit. What he was doing was reckless and dangerous. Had any of his friends or allies attempted to do the same, he would have scolded them and stopped them at all costs. But he needed to do this, for his heart’s sake.

As he came closer to that familiar cottage in the Shelves, he could feel an oppressive light closing in around him. So there really was a Sin Eater nearby. The closer he came to the cottage, the stronger the light became, but even as it turned blinding, Thancred almost felt drawn to it, walking up to the door of the quaint cabin. He placed his hand on the doorknob, twisting it open and walking inside.

Within the chamber stood a single being. It absolutely wasn’t a mortal being, but somewhat looked like an Elezen. Its skin was as white as a marble statue, golden wings sprouting from its back. A silk loincloth hung around its hips, and gilded jewelry and piercings decorated its body. A crown of golden feathers encircled its head, standing out from its silvery, shoulder length hair, and a transparent veil covered its mouth. It stared at the Hyur from behind a pair of golden eyes, the vibrant irises seeming to stand out even more vividly against its jet black scleras. The being floated over to Thancred, staring down at him unblinking; yet it didn’t seem hostile. In fact, Thancred could feel a sense of sorrow behind that glare, one mirrored in his own heart.

“I knew it,” Thancred said, “It really is you.”

Thancred knew how dangerous this was, how coming in contact with this Sin Eater would slowly corrupt him. If he got too close, he would turn as well.

But Thancred didn’t care.

He reached up to the Sin Eater’s face, brushing the veil aside. Its skin felt cold and hard as stone, but it was smooth, almost like a polished crystal. He lifted the mask, noticing that telltale tattoo still seared into its cheek.

“I’m so happy to see you again,” Thancred smiled, “Urianger.”

The Sin Eater remained unflinching in its stare, simply nodding its head downward at the sound of that name.

“You…” Thancred asked, “Do you remember me?”

The Eater didn’t move, but the look in its glossy eyes spoke for it, and it clearly recognized the Hyur standing before it. Thancred wasn’t the crying type, but even he couldn’t help but tear up.

“Urianger, I….” Thancred choked.

Thancred’s words caught in his throat. His heart was flooded with uncontrollable emotions. It was painful, seeing Urianger in this state, seeing someone he loved and cherished turned into nothing but a mindless beast with an insatiable appetite for aether. Yet amongst the sorrow, there was a sliver of joy. Even if he had lost the power of speech, even if his looks had been twisted and contorted by oppressive light, Urianger was still in there, deep down. Thancred knew it. He couldn’t hold back his feelings anymore, tears spilling from his eyes as he poured his heart out to the Sin Eater before him.

“I’m sorry,” he cried, “Urianger, I’m so, so sorry… I never wanted this to happen…”

The Sin Eater still said nothing.

“I’m probably just talking to myself at this point…” Thancred sighed, wiping the tears from his eyes, “But it still feels like you’re here…”

Thancred looked around the cottage, walking around as he took in the nostalgic furniture and interior design. The Eater floated behind him, shadowing him as he took in the sights once more. His hand brushed against the hard leather spine of a tome on the bookshelf, transporting him back to the precious time he spent in this cottage with his love and their child. Thancred could just picture Urianger sitting on the loveseat, completely engrossed in one of these tomes with a cup of warm tea and freshly baked biscuits sitting half consumed on the coffee table. Or maybe he would take a book to the guest bedroom, reading a tale of fantasy and heroism to Ryne until she fell asleep. Urianger made a wonderful parent, and even though their little bird had left the nest, spreading her wings to guide the First into a new era of peace, Thancred would have loved to adopt another child with him when they returned home.

His shadow walk guided him into the kitchen, Thancred looking into the now barren pantry, the still oven, the lukewarm icebox. He could picture Urianger and Ryne, hard at work with a bowl of coffee biscuit dough in in hand, a batch baking til golden brown in the oven. Neither of them were much for sweets, but Ryne adored them, and even so, Thancred always look forward to sampling Urianger’s confections. He could absolutely taste the love baked into every bite. If he thought hard enough, he could still smell that delectable scent of vanilla and warm spices, taste that crisp, sandy mouthful that went so well with a warm cup of coffee or tea. It made him hungry, homesick.

Thancred left the kitchen, proceeding into the master bedroom. The bed was still neatly made, its silken sheets and comforter tucked into the supple mattress, its feather soft pillows fluffed and positioned neatly. When he and Ryne first began staying at this cottage with Urianger, Thancred would often take the couch, Ryne sleeping in the guestroom while Urianger took to this bed alone. However, as time passed, Thancred would find himself coming to this room to spend the night with Urianger. It was in this room where they crossed the line between friends and lovers, where they consummated their feelings for each other and drowned in the pleasure of each other’s sweet embrace. He missed Urianger’s warm touch, the feeling of his soft skin against his own, that angelic look upon his face as he slowly drifted into slumber after a night of passion, waking up next to him and hearing his genteel voice coo “Good morrow, mine dearest.”

Thancred clenched his fist. He cherished these memories of what was, but craved what could have been. All those precious memories could have blended into a delightful future. They could have had so much, they could have had everything. But that future was robbed from him, from both of them. It was no one’s fault. He couldn’t even blame the Warrior of Darkness, for if Urianger hadn’t taken the blow intended for her and sacrificed his life, the First would have surely fell to ruin, and the Scions would have never returned home.

But it still hurt.

Thancred turned to the Sin Eater still mulling behind him, its arms crossed and expression unchanging. He grabbed onto its cold hand, its spindly fingers intertwining with his own.

“Uri,” Thancred said, “You don’t know how desperately I wish things hadn’t come to this…”

The Sin Eater didn’t respond.

“I had so much planned,” Thancred confessed, “I had everything planned for our future together.”

He turned his gaze downward. Looking into those golden eyes was far too painful for him.

“Heh, I must look like a godsdamned fool,” he chuckled, sorrow lingering in his tone, “Pouring my heart out to a Sin Eater…”

His grip loosened on the Sin Eater’s hand, reaching down into his pocket. He fished out a small box, holding it close to his heart. In it was a gift he had wanted to give to Urianger for months. Even though it wouldn’t return with them to the Source, it was more of a promise than anything else, a taste of what was to come between them.

“Please, Urianger,” Thancred begged, “If you’re in there… If you can hear me… Please hold out your hand.”

The Sin Eater’s expression remained unchanging, standing as still as a statue. Thancred’s heart sunk. Urianger couldn’t be completely gone. Even if he was a Sin Eater, he still had to be in there. He had to maintain at least a fragment of his conscious. But then, the unthinkable happened. Slowly, the being lifted its hand, presenting it to Thancred. A smile cracked across Thancred’s face. He opened up the small box, revealing a glinting diamond which sparkled like a night star, embedded in a ring of gold. Thancred slid the ring onto the Eater’s finger.

“It looks just as beautiful on you as I had imagined,” he said, tears leaking from his eyes, “I only wish I could have given it to you sooner… Before… Before…”

Thancred felt a pair of cold arms wrap around him, hugging him close. He found himself pressed against the Eater’s chest, and though there was no heartbeat, the embrace still felt warm, loving, familiar.

“Th-,” the Sin Eater choked, “Th-Than-cred…”

“Uri?” Thancred asked.

He looked up to the Sin Eater’s face, noticing its expression had changed. Tears that looked like molten gold spilled from its eyes, and it wore an expression that seemed so… mortal.

“I…” it struggled to speak, “I…”

“It’s ok Urianger,” Thancred encouraged, “Don’t push yourself… If it’s too hard, I understand.”

“I… l-lo…”

Thancred couldn’t hold back his tears. Urianger really was in there, fighting back even though his body had changed, even though his soul had been bathed in pure light.

“I… love thee…” Urianger smiled, “Than…cred…”

“Urianger!” Thancred cried.

He held the Sin Eater, no, his love, Urianger, close, crying into his chest. His tears wouldn’t stop. Why did fate have to be so cruel? The Hyur felt a golden tear drop onto his face, cold as ice against his skin.

“Glad am I…” Urianger choked, “That thou… didst return for me… I… am so happy… Thancred…”

“Everything’s alright now Uri…” Thancred sniffed, “I’m not leaving you… I’m not letting anyone hurt you ever again.”

“Nay… Shouldst thou stay… Thou willst… turn as well…”

“I don’t give a damn. I refuse to leave you behind.”

Thancred pulled Urianger in for a kiss, his lips pressed against the cold marble of the other’s. Urianger wasn’t like the other Sin Eaters he had encountered. He looked ephemeral, angelic, and the beautiful soul that Thancred loved so dearly was still inside him. As he pulled away from the kiss, Urianger’s expression went grave.

“Th-an…cred…” he fretted, “Thy skin… it is…”

Thancred raised a hand to his cheek, feeling a patch turning cold and hard like marble. His hand was fading from a light tan to ghostly white, his scars cracking with gold. Yet even though he was turning, the Hyur couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s ok,” Thancred assured, “This is what I wanted.”

“Thou willst…” Urianger cried, “Become like me… a Sin Eater…”

“I don’t care,” Thancred assured, “If it’s for you, I’d gladly fall to sin.”

“Than…cred…”

“Don’t cry for me, Uri. I am happy. We’ll always be together now.”

***

The odd band of adventurers wandered through Il Mheg, searching for their target. Rumors told that a pair of Sin Eaters, just as powerful, if not more powerful than the Cardinal Virtues had taken up residence in this kingdom. Though they hadn’t the authority to turn the night sky into a perpetual day, the fact that two Sin Eaters of their caliber had survived the great culling was concerning.

“Oy you!” the Dwarven warrior Giott asked one of the fae residents, “You heard anything ‘bout a couple of Eaters in this area?”

“I believe they are better known by the monikers Achilles and Patroclus. At least in the Crystarium they are,” Taynor, the young Elven mage clarified, “Does that help?”

The fae sighed, “Bookman… blademan… You wish to harm them?”

“Killing Eaters is our specialty,” the Mystel bard Lue-Reeq said.

“I am terribly sorry,” the fae replied, “But we of Lyhe Mheg will allow no harm to come to them.”

“You’re really protecting a pair of Sin Eaters?” the Hume dark knight Granson objected, “That’s unheard of! They’re abominations that must be purged!”

“I will bring you to them,” the fae conceded, “But on one condition. You leave your weapons here?”

“Are you trying to get us all killed?” Giott snapped, “Going to fight a pair of Eaters bare handed is suicide!”

“Like I said, I will not allow you to bring harm to them,” the fae asserted, “Besides, Bookma- Achilles and Patroclus are not wont to fight. They will only attack if provoked and act in self defense.”

“Perhaps it is wise to trust the fae,” the Elven paladin Cyella suggested, “After all, they are most directly affected by the Eaters’ presence.”

“Whatever you say boss,” Lue-Reeq replied.

The party left their weapons with one of the pixie merchants, who promised to watch over them until they returned. Just to be sure none of them had any daggers concealed, the fae who promised to guide them, Uin Nee, examined them thoroughly. They would see those Eaters continue living unmolested, even if the intention of the assailants was to protect the realm. Once they were certain the adventurers were disarmed, they led them from the town towards a cottage in the Bookman’s Shelves, stopping by the window.

“Here we are,” Uin Nee said.

“The Eaters are in there?” Granson asked.

“Yes,” the fae replied, “But pray, look through the window. I fear if you barge through the front door, they will see you as intruders and attack.”

The group congregated around the window, peering inside the cottage. Giott tried as best she could to look inside, but alas, the walls were too high, and she could barely reach the windowsill.

“You godsdamned whoresons!” she yelled, “Let me see or I’ll barge in myself!”

“Sorry Giott,” Granson chuckled, picking her up, “Allow me.”

The party was shocked at the sight within. Inside the cabin, a pair of Sin Eaters were sitting on a loveseat, one reading a book while the other cuddled up against them. Lue-Reeq looked closely, discerning the faint glint of an eternal bonding ring on the taller one’s finger.

“Wicked White,” Lue-Reeq gasped, “They… They look so peaceful.”

“I always though Eaters were beings driven by desire,” Giott commented, “That they only existed to sate their innate cravings for aether.”

“They are,” Uin Nee explained, “Which is why they are living like so.”

“What do you mean?” Taynor asked.

“Achilles and Patroclus…” Uin Nee sighed, “We faefolk once knew them as blademan and bookman, but there is another name you probably know them as… For they were two of the Warriors of Darkness who ventured to our star to save it from destruction, the two who never returned home.”

The realization dawned on Cyella, “Thancred and Urianger… So they really are like the Cardinal Virtues.”

“In a sense,” Uin Nee continued, “The two of them had the same desire, to live a peaceful life together until they grew old. Even after becoming Sin Eaters, this desire has persisted, hence why they will not attack unless provoked.”

“But,” Cyella interjected, “One day their desire for aether will overcome them and they will begin to feed on innocents. What happens then? Wouldn’t it be better to slay them before it happens? To let their souls rest in peace?”

“We faefolk are aware of their fate,” Uin Nee sighed, “But until that day comes, please let them live out their lives like this. They are heroes of this realm, to enjoy this sliver of happiness is the least they deserve.”

Cyella hung her head. In seeing the two Sin Eaters like this, she was reminded of her old friends, the original Warriors of Light. Nyelbert, Renda-Rae, Branden, Lamitt. It hit close to home with her. There was no way she could kill them, not when a fragment of them still lived happily like this.

“Very well,” she replied, “We will leave them be and I will take down all of the hunt postings for their heads in the Crystarium. But I do have one request.”

“What would that be?” Uin Nee asked.

“When the time comes that they completely lose themselves,” Cyella explained, “Pray send a missive to the Warrior of Darkness. Twould be disrespect for them to fall by any blade but hers.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Uin Nee nodded, “Thank you for respecting our wishes.”

“Thank you for showing us the truth,” Cyella replied before turning to the rest of her party, “We shall reconvene at the Crystarium. Once we have taken down all of the hunt posters, I will prepare us a meal at the Wandering Stairs.”

“Wonderful!” Giott cheered, “I could go for a drink in the worst way!”

“Try not to drink the bar’s entire stock this time,” Granson chuckled.

“At least I don’t pass out after single sip of grog!” she pouted.

The party laughed, walking away from the cottage and back to Lyhe Mheg. Yet the Elezen paladin stayed behind, placing her hand on the cold window.

“Rest well, Warriors of Darkness,” she sighed.

“Cyella! Are you coming?” Taynor shouted.

Cyella turned back to the party, trying to force a smile to hide her pain.

“Of course,” she smirked, “I’ll be right there.”


End file.
